


I never liked my name

by SparklySakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I also haven’t written in a long time so uhh, Original Character - Freeform, first ao3 work so idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklySakura/pseuds/SparklySakura
Summary: Evangeline’s world ends, but a new one begins.





	I never liked my name

**Author's Note:**

> I really like,,, never write but I didn’t feel like drawing anything ab my oc’s so I wrote smthn instead :)) this is the backstory of the second main character in a comic I’m working on, maybe I’ll do a story similar to this for the main character

“I’m going for a run. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Ignoring her parents trying to talk to her she put her earbuds in, walking out the door.

Maybe it was a tiny bit immature to just run out when her parents were trying to lecture her about her grades, but it was just so annoying! It’s not like she’ll have to know any of it when she becomes a professional athlete anyways.

Her parents had no idea what they were talking about. They thought she wouldn’t be able to make it as an athlete once she graduated, but it’s not like they ever tried to do anything they actually wanted to do! They just went the safe route of going to school and being a doctor, and Evangeline would rather blow her brains out before that. 

She kept jogging, listening to the cheesy songs on her phone. Before she knew it, the sun was starting to set. Evangeline groaned, knowing her parents would endlessly annoy her about getting home too late. Although she knew she had to go home, she decided to go up on the hill she was close to and enjoy the sunset a little bit. It’s not like getting home 20 minutes earlier would make much of a difference.

Evangeline knew she was far away, further than usual. It seems to be a pattern, every time she gets fed up with life she just runs a long time until she’s tired, and goes back home. Not a perfect system, but it works.

She stared at her city, it looked pretty small this far away. It was starting to get dark, and the run alone would take 2 hours. Evangeline sighed, still not wanting to go home. She wished she could just live alone forever.

She started to get up, until she heard an explosion. She was thrust backwards, the air around her getting hotter, the darkness being replaced with a sickening light. Evangeline got up, holding a particularly deep gash on her arm to keep too much blood from getting out.

Her mind was going a mile a minute, wondering what was going on. One thing went over and over again in her head. I’m going to die. But she wasn’t dead. Looking at the remains of her city, trying to make sense of what just happened. There was no warning, no chance anything like this was going to happen. 10 minutes ago her life was normal, what was she supposed to do now?

She blinked, processing what the bomb going off really meant. Her city, her house, her family, her school, everything. It was all gone. The world was over, a hard reset.

Despite the dread creeping up on her, Evangeline smiled. She’s been waiting for this chance, a chance to start over, a chance to live by her own rules. No one to decide who she was, no one to decide how she dresses, and no one to decide her name.

She’s always hated the name Evangeline. It doesn’t fit her. It’s too stuffy and boring. As she wandered closer to the destroyed city, a realization hit her. She didn’t have to be Evangeline, the perfect, pristine daughter. She picked up a shard of scattered glass and cut off her long braid. Jinx. Now that was a name she could get behind. 

The bomb might have killed Evangeline, but Jinx was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize it’s kind of messed up that she didn’t care too much that everything was destroyed, I was thinking that during this she’s still kind of in shock, but even then she wasn’t close to rlly anyone, including her parents


End file.
